vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravensglen
Ravensglen is a coeducational, secondary boarding school, taking children from ages eleven to eighteen. Education at Ravensglen is by invitation. Ravensglen is a standard English Public secondary school as well as teaching magic. Students do after all have to live in the world at large. it was founded in 1736, seriously underground due to the witchcraft act of that same year. Being a magician was bad enough, but at least England was getting semi-rational about it. The Headmaster or Headmistress, assisted by a Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, undertakes management of the school. The Head is answerable to the seven-member Board of Governors. The various faculty is retained by the Headmaster subject to review by the Board of Governors as required. There is currently employed 20 faculty members not including the Headmaster. The board of Governors consists of alumni and is an unpaid position. The student body is about 300 students in any given year. These are divided into four rooms. Lion, Dragon, Unicorn, and Gryphon. Several factors determine a student's room including family, residence, and personality. Ravensglen has a correspondence with the Salem Academy in the United States Hogwarts As indicated Ravensglen was fictionalized in the popular Harry Potter books. Ms Rawling is an alumni of the school and it was desired to test the waters towards general knowledge of the school's existence. The results were mixed. While a great deal of popular public response was indeed noted, the reaction of the conservative faction of society was disheartening. If they will not accept a fictional school, the idea of real magicians and a real school would likely bring down the torch and pitchfork crowd. The panic and closed mindedness of the Burning Times has not passed. The Campus Ravensglen (fictionalized as Hogwarts in the Harry Potter novels,) is somewhere in Scotland. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, several greenhouses and other outbuildings. There is also a mews, which houses all the birds owned by the school and those owned by students. The Campus sits on the shores of Lochdu, the Black Lake. It is ringed by some of the most wild land in the Scots highlands. The nearest mundane town is Dufftown, Scotland. A large dense forest called the Forbidden Forest is hard on the campus. This forest intertwines with the half world and is dangerous for the unprepared. The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Mundane (i.e. a non-magical person) to locate it. Such people cannot see the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Magical teleports do not work on the Ravensglen grounds, except when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster. Electrical and electronic devices are powered by a magical generator. The school is totally off the grid. Unlike Hogwarts is does have all the modern conveniences including internet access. Faculty *'Magus Arbis Wiffenspoon' -- Headmaster -- "Albus Dumbledore" of the books. Dr. Wiffenspoon has been Headmaster for ten years. He is a might formal and old fashion in his dress and a capable wizard. His is known to Dr. James Smythe and knows him as well. He is not part of Mi-13 but is on their speed dial. *'James Farrel' -- Groundskeeper -- The model for Hargid. Size is the only commonality there. Farrel is the victim of a Dimensional inversion A native of the Arilan region of the Eyrian Empire he stands 7'8" and four foot wide. This before the phenomenon was fully understood. He staggered out of the Forbidden Forest and was given a home at Ravensglen. He is too large to be allowed. Farrel is himself a magician. *'Master Seamus LeFay' -- Physical Sciences Master -- LeFay was the "model" for Servious Snape. A fact that amuses him. the two are little alike. LeFay does teach Alchemy in addition to the more "rational" sciences. Arcane Magician *'Master Carla Lodge' -- Earth Sciences Master -- A witch and accomplished Earth Magician. She is a lot sexier than Professor Sprout. A common fantasy item for male students. *'Dr. Marum McGillicutty' -- English Master -- Portrayed as Minerva McGonagall. She is much as portrayed, without the tendency to go cat. A severe teacher yet beloved of the students. Those that apply themselves will gain every aid she can muster. She has no patience for slackers. *'Master Shannon O'Leery' -- History Master -- A small dark Irish woman. She is an Earth magician. She is fond of using her magics to discern the truth of past events. Not popular with mainstream historians. *'Master Morgan Smith' -- Athletic Master -- Better than the average gym teacher. Not nearly a sadist. Arcane Magician *'Dr. Morris Wilburry' -- Arcane Magic Master -- If the man was more blandly English he would vanish. Late middle aged and seems to have been stuck there for a while. *'Master Windolyn' -- Earth Magic Master -- A female Centaur Windolyn is from the half world. She is a smaller Centaur typical of Earth. She teaches Earth magic, and fay biology. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Education Category:CA Category:Supernatural